Elsinor Bozhidarova (Legend of the White Boar)
Elsinor Bozhidarova (Biliana Petrinska) is the main villainess in the 2004 Bulgarian family TV movie "Legend of the White Boar". The film is known in Bulgaria as "Legenda Za Beliya Gligan". A childrens camp set up for obesity on the banks of the Danube River is the site for a great discovery. The children are being used for slave labor in order to find an archeological site related to a legend of a White Boar. Elsinor Bozhidarova shows up with her partner Box Aapos (Emil Kotev) in order to find it. It is later learned that Elsinor is one of the bosses of a treacherty mafia, and goes by the nickname of Mesalina. She is a greedy treasure hunter who is posing as an archeologist. The Chief Doctor is at once decieved by Elsinor and allows her to use the children for slave labor to uncover clues to the legend. The Doctor's Nurse Denitsa (Daniela Krusteva) is at once jealous of the attention that Elsinor receives from everyone at the camp. While the children are digging in the dirt, Elsinor takes the time to sunbathe by laying on her stomach and unsnapping her bikini top. When a discovery takes place, she immediately pops up and runs to the site. However, when she got up, her top remained on the towel, and she revealed her big boobs to the whole camp. She was humiliated and at once grabbed her boobs to conceal herself. An ancient Roman mosaic was revealed by the digging, and Elsinor and her partner Dai Angel attempted to decipher it. Elsinor's grandfather had been on a previous dig that had orginially uncovered the mosaic. However, the mosaic had been sabotaged in order to hide the whereabouts of the treasure. Therefore, they were unable to figure it out. Three of the boys began to figure out that Elsinor was up to no good. At the same time, they began talking to an old local man named Bai Angel (Ivan Dzhambazov), who revealed to the them the legend of the White Boar. When Elsinor figured out that the boys were obtaining information she needed, she had them tailed to the old man. She kidnapped the boys and placed them in chains, and then interrogated the man. He refused to give her information, so she threatened to torture one of the boys. Finally, she was able to get him to coopperate. At the dig site, they began digging a whole to revealed a large chest of gold and gold treasure. As they were digging, the ground began to shake, boulders began to roll down the mountain side, wind began to blow, it began to rain, and a freaky monster sound was heard. The hole where Elsinor and her partner were digging began to fill up with water, and the rest of the boys removed the ladder trapping them inside the pit. The police cars arrived, and that next morning a reporter showed up. It was learned that Elsinor was a member and boss of a mafia. She is led handcuffed into the back seat of a police car along with her partner. While inside, the rest of the group is privy to the White Boar at the entrance of the cave and then it disappears. Gallery screenshot_18132.png screenshot_18133.png screenshot_18134.png screenshot_18135.png screenshot_18136.png screenshot_18137.png screenshot_18139.png screenshot_18141.png screenshot_18142.png screenshot_18144.png Biliana.gif screenshot_18145.png screenshot_18146.png Biliana2.gif screenshot_18147.png Biliana3.gif screenshot_18148.png screenshot_18149.png screenshot_18150.png screenshot_18151.png Biliana4.gif screenshot_18152.png Biliana5.gif screenshot_18155.png screenshot_18156.png screenshot_18157.png screenshot_18158.png screenshot_18159.png screenshot_18160.png screenshot_18161.png screenshot_18163.png screenshot_18164.png screenshot_18165.png screenshot_18184.png screenshot_18168.png Biliana6.gif screenshot_18170.png screenshot_18171.png screenshot_18172.png screenshot_18173.png screenshot_18174.png screenshot_18175.png screenshot_18176.png screenshot_18177.png screenshot_18178.png Biliana7.gif screenshot_18179.png Biliana9.gif screenshot_18180.png screenshot_18181.png Biliana10.gif screenshot_18183.png Biliana11.gif Category:2000s Category:Barefoot Category:Bare Stomach Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bikini Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Humiliated Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Mafia Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Smoker Category:Sunglasses Category:Topless Category:Wetlook Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Child Defeats Villainess